Reona West
Reona West (テナック西 Reona Uesuto) is an 8th grader at Paprika Private Academy. He is the twin brother of Dorothy West and is half canadian. He is part of the units Dressing Pafé and SoLaMi Dressing. Like his sister, he is a pop type idol and uses the brand Fortune Party. Because of his appearance and her ability to enter PriPara, most people mistaken him for a girl. Appearance Reona has short curly light pink hair with a short braid on his left side. He has round light pink eyes, but unlike his sister, does not have long eyelashes. Personality He is quite shy, and follows Dorothy's lead and developed a more girly personality, making him seem more like a girl. He even would wear the same clothes as Dorothy, as well as doing everything else that she did. Unlike Dorothy though, he is calm and can easily calm other people. He is also very kind. Reona was very doubtful, but after Episode 18, he started to grow more confident. History Reona made his first appearance in Episode 12, when Dorothy tried bringing him along because Mirei had accepted her into her team during the previous episode. However, since Dorothy needed him to be with her, they were kicked out. When Laala and Mirei formed a team with Sophy, Dorothy sulked on the side with Reona. In Episode 14, he and Dorothy met Usagi, Sophy's former mascot. Since Dorothy and Usagi both shared hatred for SoLaMi Smile, he (Usagi) became their manager. Usagi then introduced the twins to Sion Todo, a new idol who he had just met. Even though they were a team, Dorothy and Sion still did not get along, and Reona was just the neutral barrier between them. In the end, they formed a unit called Dressing Pafé. Trivia *He is the third pink-haired main character in the Pretty Rhythm/PriPara universe. *Dorothy and Reona are the first main characters in the Pretty Rhythm/PriPara universe to be twins. *His name ('Re'ona) is based on the second note of the Solfége scale. *Unlike Dorothy, as seen in Episode 17, Reona isn't easily frightened. Relationships Mr. West - Mr. West is Leona's father Mrs. West - Mrs. West is Leona's mother Laala Manaka - One of Leona's rivals, they get along well.. He was supposed to perform with Laala for a trio tournament, but later got rejected as there would be 4 members if accepted. Mirei Minami - One of Leona's rivals, but Leona doesn't treat her as a rival much. He was supposed to perform with Mirei for a trio tournament, but later got rejected as there would be 4 members if accepted. Sophy Hojo - One of Leona's rivals, but they have a very close relationship after Sophy taught Leona that it's okay to share his opinions. Sion Todo - She is Leona's fellow teammate. When she and Dorothy get into fights, Reona is the peacemaker. Dorothy West - Reona's sister and Reona's fellow teammate. They are very close and Reona breaks up fights between her and Sion Aroma Kurosu - One of Reona's rivals, but Reona doesn't treat her as a rival much Mikan Shiratama - One of Reona's rivals, but Reona doesn't treat her as a rival much Fuwari Midorikaze - One of Reona's rivals, but Reona doesn't treat her as a rival much. She is Reona's teammate in Dressing Flower Category:Main Characters Category:Pop type idol Category:Male